An Argument
by ADDICTEDJSS
Summary: Every relationship hits speed bumps even the most civil. [SasuxHina]


A/N: Enjoy a little drama.

* * *

"Hinata give it a break", he sighed frustrated.

"Give... give it a break! Are you even trying?!" She snapped ,lost in anger, cheeks flushed. "You.. you are so selfish. You're always pushing my feelings aside for yours to be appeased. I am done with you putting me second in your priorities. Why am I the one that's always wrong?" She choked. "You're supposed to be my happily ever after".

"Tch.. you already know how I am. I get tired of people and I won't change my mind. I already said I am not changing my career choices over you, period."

"Why not? Are you tired of me too?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then?- She hiccuped "You might as well have. You're saying it with everything that you do. You refuse to reduce your mission intake, fine. I understand but take shorter ones. I just want to spend time with you. You're hardly home"

"I just.. I just need time for myself, I need time to not think. You .. you don't want me home as much as you think, trust me."

She stared at him confused "What?"

"What I'm saying is, I .. we don't need to spend so much time together. I love you. You love me. We are fine the way it is."

Hinata stared at him feeling bitterly rejected. "So you love me but prefer me at a distance."

Sasuke couldn't face her.

"I mean what's wrong with that?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked outside the window. "Everything is wrong with that. I feel lonely. I feel like you don't love me even when you say you do. I feel like we are fake. And if it is, then tell me because I don't know if you realize but I'm at the end."

"What do you mean you're at your end? I keep you in a palace I tend to you enough. Why are you never satisfied? I tell you a thousand times how much you mean to me."

"-that's the problem, I am telling you what I want! I want you to be home more often for longer periods of time and you won't listen! I don't care about what luxuries you give me." She sobbed.

"Hinata I can't and I wont let you dictate what I can and can't do."

"Give me a reason why you can't stay."

"I'm leaving see you in a month."

Hinata frowned and stood up blocking his path. "Give me a reason why you can't stay."

Sasuke glared at her, sharingan eyes activated. "I don't need to give you explanations."

"Yes you do. I demand it." She spoke raspy with trembling emotions.

"Hinata quit it."

"No"

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her to a hug. "I can't."

"Yes you can but you don't want to tell me." She hugged him tightly.

He sighed. "I'm messed up, I know that it doesn't matter, but I can't get close to you. It's easier, it will be,easier for us to be at a distance like you say."

"What are you talking about are you breaking up with me?" Her eyes wavering.

"No, I mean, like I said lets stay together but with space in the middle."

She gave a short laugh and shook her head. "Why do you want us to be like this? What are we getting ready for, you say its easier for what?"

He shook his head, "if anything happens we will be able to move on."

Hinata stared at his eyes she couldn't believe he was serious. "What will happen? What do you think will happen?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "We are ninjas death is around the corner every day. I already lost a lot and if .." he paused. "I want to retain my sanity."

Hinata looked at him with soft eyes still glazed from the past shed tears. "Sasuke we can't live in fear-"

"That's not what I'm saying. I am being selfish, you are right in that. I am not giving my self completely to you and I refuse to because if I do and what I fear comes true it will destroy me and I won't be able to respect my older brother's sacrifice and I will destroy Konoha and everyone in it, myself included. Its a fragile balance and this is for best."

"Sasuke.. I also had an unsettling past. My father always treated me coldly but I'm not imposing that on you. Our past is our past its what makes us who we are but it should not dictate our future in a negative way. We can't criticize our parents and loved ones but we can learn from them. We can shape our own future, on what we should do in a positive light without hesitation."

Sasuke turned away from her. "Tch its not that easy and sweet, princess"

"Of course not! I'm not daft. My demons were not easy to let go of either, in fact they still pop out once in a while but I won't take it out on you or my friends."

"You know what? Lets drop it" he said sternly.

"For once in my life I won't. And you know what? If you are not my happiness then step aside. I will surely find someone that wants to spend time with me. I should not be begging you for attention."

Sasuke turned to her. "O yea? And who would that be? He doesn't have blonde hair does he?"

Hinata eyes flashed angrily to him. "First of all if you want to say something then say it. Second he is a good friend to both of us so leave him out over the fact that you fail at pleasing me."

"I fail at pleasing you? You beg for me princess." He pressed himself to her.

She pushed him away. "I'm really not asking for anything that's complicated."

"I am as I am. If you're not content then fine do whatever you want."

The room was tenuously quiet for a second.

"I will … but once I step out that door Sasuke, listen, I wont be returning, you hear?!

She stepped out the room, making her way down the hall, she quickly stripped her coat off the rack and slid her shoes in one fluid motion and slammed the front door with all her might.

Her lips were trembling. She choked a sob. 'I must look ugly with my red eyes and nose.' She thought running into the night.

* * *

The doorbell rang once. Sakura's eyes snapped open immediately. Late visits were not strange occurrences. It could be an emergency from the hospital. She is after all Konoha's number one medic-nin.

She jumped the rail of the stairway to reach the door faster.

"What's wrong?" She asked opening the door ready to throw on her white lab coat only to be surprised, by the presence of the shy ninja. "Hinata? Um... is Sasuke with you too?" She looked around only to see the empty street. She looked back at Hinata after realizing he wasn't with her. Which was strange they usually visited together.  
"Hinata...is something...did something happen?" Sakura questioned with precaution.  
The Hyuga couldn't contain herself any longer, she answered by quickly hugging the medical ninja and let out the tears that promised to suffocate her.

"Hey Hinata?" Sakura asked concerned hugging the petite nin back.

Sakura was shaking from the retreating adrenaline, as she guided her guest to the kitchen, her heart still pounded from the shock of waking up so fast and she had decided that they both needed tea to calm their nerves and think straight.

"What's the matter?" asked a drowsy Naruto.

"I-I'm so sorry to b-bother you guys this late at night b-but I had no where else to go that wouldn't blow this out of proportion. If I went home N-Neji would have over reacted. If I went to my team mates it would have been the same and I don't want a co-confrontation."

"Its Ok Hinata, here have some tea."

"Thank you" she sniffled.

"What happened?" She leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I'm so embarrassed"-she choked a sob, "me and Sasuke just broke up."

One tick of the clock filled the silence that followed.

"Wait, what?" they said on cue.

Hinata covered her face with her hands and cried.

Sakura rubbed Hinata's back. Naruto frowned.

"Tsk that teme Ima go beat his ass!"he made his way to the front door.

"Naruto you are not going anywhere" Sakura commanded.

"-but!" He whined in frustration.

"She came to us because she doesn't want the whole village to know so stay put!" She hissed at Naruto and glanced down to see the hyuga's sorrow increase.

Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and slouched in the living room.

"Hinata.."Sakura quietly spoke hoping she would open up and relate the problem.

"-he's so difficult!" She blurted. " I'm … I .. I'm going to be okay its just that -sniff- I wasn't expecting this" She whimpered.

Sakura sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That idiot what did he do?" Sakura sat down next to Hinata.

* * *

Naruto laid back on the sofa as he recalled the two weirdos getting together. It seemed like a perfect match they were both quiet and they looked good together, he wasn't going to lie. Sasuke seemed to have settled down. He treated her nice or so he supposed.

He rubbed his chin and felt the prickly hair as he pondered the past.  
'Sasuke always does this though.' His eyes filled with sorrow as he played a record of the past in his mind. He glanced back at the Hyuga and understood her pain in a deeper sense.  
'I honestly shouldn't be surprised, he hurts people who get close to him.'

* * *

Sasuke stood still as the resonating slam of the door echoed through the house and his body. His face distorted as he punched the wall; the protruding hole shown on the other side of the hallway.

He looked around, pissed off and slammed the closet door open. He began packing his shit. 'It was that easy for her huh? To just walk out like that, then fuck it I will too. I've been alone almost my whole life, being alone again will be an easy transgression' He refused to acknowledge his sight turning watery. He picked up anything that was his and shoved it in his duffel bag. He came across a shirt she gave him with the Uchiha crest on the back. She had a matching one.

This shook him as he began to recall the memories of their time together. This girl was the very soul that could dance in his darkness without judgment. He choked a chuckle as he remembered the awkward day they met, their way of flirting, their 'sweet talks', all their time as one enclosed in one capsule.

"Damn it" He stopped and looked around their room. It held volumes of their compatibility. Their styles blended; her knickknacks and mementos with his rigid and plain choice of furniture made this house a home. He grasped his forehead. "Why do I..?" he began to recall tears of other people that loved him as well.

He burst through the front door. "This lady.." he remembered, she is a keeper.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of a park. His breath creating wisps of smoke, the night had settled on the land a while ago and this woman was no were to be found! He grind-ed his teeth in frustration and popped his neck. He already went to look for her in all the places he suspected she would run. But to no avail, he wasn't a tracker ninja but he didn't think he was as bad as to not find her in their home town.

"Tch"

Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka's residencies were currently looking for a thief when they felt a presence. He was far away now though. He stood there feeling numb, dumb and dumped at the same time. 'Where could you be?'

He was getting worried. His imagination was spinning and conjuring graver scenes by the second. His feet led him to the Uzumaki residence, hesitating much like she does sometimes. He didn't want to admit he needed help especially to Naruto but unfortunately he was the only one he could trust. Beer sounded good about now.

He rang the doorbell.

"Hey teme" the blonde greeted.

"Hey dobe... you.. you wouldn't know where Hinata is, would you?"

The fox grinned, " So what if I did?"

Sasuke did the math. "Hinata!" He tried to step inside only to be blocked.

"Move or I'll move you," his anger returning.

Sakura appeared pushing both of them out. "Hold it right there"

"I need to talk with Hinata, this doesn't concern either of you"

"Sasuke, Hinata will be extremely upset if you force your way with her. That will only serve to push her away even more."

He didn't look convinced, but was listening.

"Look, if you stay on that plan she won't want to talk to you, so let ME talk to her."

Sasuke stared at his former team mate surprised she was on his side, he closed his eyes attempting to gather patience from every fiber of his being. "Fine... don't take long"

Sakura smiled confidently and went back inside leaving the two males out.

Sasuke sat on the edge of a brick planter. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Naruto followed suit.

"So how you did you manage to rile up the only peaceful being in Konoha?"

"Shut up, Naruto, you don't know her... she seems peaceful but all we do is argue."

"So why are you here?"

"…"

"I mean if all you do is argue … doesn't seem like you two are happy, then.."

"…Same reason you stay with Sakura; even though she beats you up every other day"

"Hahaha you mean because she's good in bed?"

Sasuke smirked, "That too."

* * *

Sakura walked back in to see Hinata standing with a butcher knife. "Hinata?"

"I was ready to kill him if he stepped inside."

"Are you really so angry like that?"

"No", her eyes began to water again, "but he never takes me seriously." She covered her face. "I always tell him what I'm thinking, I'm always seriously trying my best but he thinks I'm playing or something. I told him I wasn't going to go back and he was ready, Sakura, ready to just take me back. That was all he was going to do. He wasn't going to apologize or say something like OK Hina I'm sorry I acted so intransigent. No! He was just going to waltz in here and take me back home." She cried out loud

"Hinata", Sakura took the butcher knife and placed it on the table. "Let me tell you about something similar me and Naruto went through. You guys are actually pretty peaceful arguing. Me and Naruto destroyed half of this house and the street outside. Well, mainly me but Naruto provoked it so he had to deal with the cost of repair. But what I'm trying to get at is. Naruto is not the perfect husband, he has a serious gambling problem that I never approved of and whats worse is that he would gamble the rent money. True, that he wins most of the times but I told him the rent money is the rent money no one touches that. If he wants to gamble he could work to gamble his own side money, you know? Oh well he didn't understand why it was a big deal, he still brought in sometimes triples worth back. And I told him, I don't care you cannot gamble the rent money period. Well you think after our big argument, because at that time we hadn't argued to that proportion, it would have impacted him. No, he continued to gamble all of our savings and rent money and what have you. And I was beyond pissed. Like, I appreciate and value hard earned money not some go-lucky gambled money. I was ready to break up too. And I know its hard, like you are seriously reasoning with what you consider another intellect being and yet they still go around doing what you just told them you had a problem with. Like what the hell? Anyway, long story short, we are still together. He still gambles, but I have my rent money and I have my own savings. He in the meanwhile can gamble till he drops, I'm never happy with it. Most of the time I don't know he's gone gambling but I eventually I find out and beat him up. Now, he's stopped, I think. But I gave him another chance and we compromised but I still push what I want on the forefront."

Hinata looked depressed.

"Hinata the fact of the matter is that he came looking for you. Sasuke never chases.. . never. He's always been chased after; he's never been on the opposite end and if he came here looking for you that should say something. He must really care. You know what? I don't even think he knows how to express that. Since you are basically his first love."

"But...I'm tired. I understand he has suffered and I know how that he has problems and I know that he is pleaged by his past but," Hinata looked away and pursed her lips in displeasure "It hurts me. I love him and I try to do what I can to please him but why...why can't he do the same? A relationship takes two people...not just one and a void of emptiness."

"I'm not saying that you have to accept his terms and conditions. It's good, for you to let him know what you want and stand up for yourself but now give him a chance to correct his actions; give him a last chance." Sakura soothed.

* * *

Sakura stepped out to talk to the boys. Who greeted her like a worried family would, after she had just finished a delicate procedure on a patient.

"What she say?" Sasuke went straight to the point.

".. She doesn't want to see you tonight."

Sasuke moved faster than light to the door and slapped the flying butcher knife aside that claimed a place, upright, on the nightstand

"No, go away!" Hinata ran from the living room to the kitchen.

"Hinata," Sasuke stern voice boomed, "come here."

Naruto and Sakura walked in concerned for their friends but Sakura held Naruto back from interfering. They watched the scene unfold.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Lets go home."

"No!", she squirmed trying to get out of his hold "You never listen!"

"..." Sasuke's face remained unreadable. "We are leaving."

"No I am not."

"Hina, come on lets go," he said in a softer tone.

"I told you I was not going to go ba-back through that door if you let me leave."

"Then I will install a new door."

"No, I me-mean I'm not returning to that house."

"Then I will buy a new house" he smirked.

Hinata smacked his chest hitting a nerve. "You kno-know what I mean", she huffed.

He winced and frowned "...Hinata-"

"No!" her lip quivered "You know what I want..."

"Fine. I'll do it" He sighed in frustration.

"You. Are. Lying." She accused.

"No I'm not. I promise." He soothingly whispered

"Swear it!" She pouted

"I swear" He said monotonously.

"You are doing it again!" She whimpered "It's the same face you give every time you lie! It's always the same with you!"

"No, no I truly mean it." He added with a little bit of awkward enthusiasm.

She frowned "Swear it, on something important."

The atmosphere became cold and silent. It's as if time itself no longer existed in these few moments Sasuke hesitated.

* * *

Naruto could not believe after all of Sasuke's charms, play of words, and tricks she was not fazed. For the first time he was 'put' in his place. Naruto frowned in confusion and anger. He was Sasuke's unconditional friend. Him and Sakura were the ones that stood for him and stood by him, even though it was never appreciated.

'Teme, if only you knew how much we cared about you. You stupid, cocky, retarded, idiotic bastard.' He held in the jealousy that coursed through out his body.

* * *

"I...I swear on it" He choked the words out.

She frowned and activated her eyes "Don't you dare lie to the all seeing eyes."

Sasuke grinned with amusement but nodded with an honest expression "I would never."

She snorted with a smile and shook her head "I just can't with you sometimes."

He smiled playfully, "Can we go home...now?"

Her eyes shimmered with acceptance and her lips gently formed a smile. Sasuke was ready to sweep her off her feet and carry her away from the piercing eyes that jabbed his back.

"...No."

Sasuke was so sure she would agree he just stood there, shocked. "You have to. You are not going to stay here and intrude on Naruto and Sakura's night."

Hinata blushed, worried that she had not asked and did not want to go anywhere else.

"She can stay. Right Sakura?" Naruto supplied with a grin.

"Right" She offered a smile. "Hinata-chan is always welcome here."

Sasuke was flabbergasted what happened to the comradeship? "Then, I'm staying too." he stated dead-panned.

"Oh no you won't," Hinata interrupted, "What about all the things you stated?"

"What things?"

"The new house, the new door... what about the mission you where going to for a month? Go take care of those things."

"For one, we need to go together and pick out the house, and two we need to go and see which door you like, and three, I already promised on something important that I wasn't going to leave and we are going to spend more time together." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.-"Therefore, I don't care, if this is a sleep over then I'm included because once I make a real promise I keep them." He shrugged plopping on the couch and crossing his arms.

Hinata blushed, uncertain if she should be happy that she got what she wanted, but that nagging suspicion that he would break his promise didn't let her rest.

The Uchiha, not being totally dense caught her body language. "Hey, … you- you're that something important,by the way."He blurted out fast as he rubbed his face in mortification and anger.

Naruto and Sakura, who have on rare occasions seen Sasuke flustered, burst in laughter. He stood up quickly to defend himself. "You two mind your own business!"

The two hushed down but, the moment they made eye contacted with the tomato red-cheeked Uchiha their laughter turned hysterical.

At this point Sasuke was blushing furiously with a frown. Naruto and Sakura were on the floor. He was seconds from activating amaterasu, when Hinata ran to embrace and kiss him.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: There will be a part 2 only in the extreme far future, might as well be honest..Please read & review. Thanks!


End file.
